


【狡朱】某晚当我外出散步

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 接续前文《世间的每一个清晨》。短篇狡啮视角。外务省八卦科上线。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 5





	【狡朱】某晚当我外出散步

“狡，才喝了一杯，这么急着走吗？”宜野座伸元看着起身穿上外套的狡啮慎也，揶揄道。

“狡啮是有什么事吗？难得花城科长大发慈悲请我们喝酒。”须乡彻平追问。

“你们慢慢喝。”狡啮向吧台边的三位挥了挥手，径直朝门外走去。

花城一口饮尽杯中的威士忌，“须乡，你真的什么都不知道吗？”

须乡看着一脸狡黠的宜野，再看看一脸神秘的花城，困惑不已，“我错过了什么吗？”

对于好多人而言，傍晚是一天当中最好的部分，是他们最期盼的一段时光。（注2）狡啮挑选了最远的一条路，向刑事科的大楼走去。他想散散步。

紫红色的余霞铺满穹顶，烟云被灼烧着。落日寿数已尽，掩于层云之后，黯然离场，商业区华灯初上。如此鲜活的傍晚，狡啮走在熙熙攘攘的人群中，听到多隆一遍又一遍地播放着精神护理的广告。在渴求安稳生活的这层维度上，他与众生皆同，并无隔膜。幼时母亲温柔的抚摸，读书时与友人的争辩远游，工作后同僚认真的神情，编织出一张坚韧的网，兜住曾经下坠的他。微小的个体成为社会这台庞大机器的一枚齿轮，并被安放在最恰当的位置高速旋转，获得认同感，这是西比拉系统对生命的高效利用，但他也认出，这是欺骗。

当狡啮还是监视官时，他便注意到了那些冠冕堂皇地被西比拉系统所牺牲的部分。从监视官沦为执行官，也即从“幸福的绝大多数”变成了随时随地可以被舍弃的少数。因为他们危险份子的存在，这个社会便永远没有绝对的完美，只有相较而言的完美。政治生活存在的根据就是人的不完善，而且政治生活还将继续存在，因为人的本性排除了将所有的人都提高到最优秀水平的可能性。狡啮憎恨这种欺骗。怀揣着碎了一地的真相，他拒绝任何缝补与修复。

走出商业街，便是临海而修的偏幽小径。如果要从记忆之河中打捞起了一切离别的开端，那只有一件事——他亲手射杀了槙岛圣护。之后，变成了一名再难返乡的异邦人。在西比拉塑出的窄门前，他的灵魂被拒之门外，肉身垂危，遭遇暴行。

逃离也是一次寻根。

身体的根在他出生之时便牢牢扎入日本的土地，难以割断；可灵魂的根又是生于何处，长于何处呢？槙岛圣护帮他排除了罪与恶，飘零的羁旅、战争帮他排除了死，他还有一个选项，爱，从未尝试。 

狡啮莽撞追寻着正义的半生，就像夏洛特在《秋日奏鸣曲》中的剖白，“和爱有关的一切我都一无所知——喜欢，触碰，亲密，温暖。”

“你真的不知道狡啮是去见谁吗？”宜野问须乡。

“不知道啊，你们快告诉我。” 

“呐，须乡，你曾经也在一系工作过，你觉得常守朱监视官怎么样？”花城伸出一只手指，缓缓搅动着威士忌中浮起的冰块，它们碰撞着发出哗啦哗啦的声音。

“常守朱监视官？是位很优秀很出色的女性啊，令人敬佩。怎么说，很多时候她都可以预测到罪犯的行动，与罪犯的想法如此接近，但又能保持着如此清澈的色相。格斗也很出色，与她可爱的外表真的不太相符。”

“强大发光的人格与性别、长相是毫无关联的哦。”花城举杯。

“是我失言了。”须乡笑着道了歉，“可这和狡啮有什么关系呢？”

“我再提醒你一个细节。”宜野拍了拍须乡的肩，“你有没有撞见过朱在休息室点烟？”

“对哦，常守监视官明明没有抽烟的习惯，却在思考或者休憩的时候点一支烟。”

“再想想香烟的牌子。”

“我记得好像是SPINEL……等等，狡啮这个烟鬼在戒烟之前，也吸这个牌子的烟。”

“现在想清楚了吗？”宜野和花城满怀期待地看着须乡。

“他们？！骗人的吧！”须乡大惊失色。

宜野和花城会心一笑。

走入街心公园的时候，狡啮想起他靠近朱，始于她的道歉与道谢。

这个长相可爱、聪明坚强的女孩用尊重与好奇，撬动了狡啮紧闭的心。在携手处理槙岛圣护引发的一系列罪行时，她释放的所有善意、无条件的信任，都让狡啮产生了共鸣——对正义、对道德，哪怕后来的狡啮背叛了朱坚守的正义，他都从未忘记起初的守望相助与碰撞而出的火花。

宜野说他扭曲了朱的人生轨迹，每每想到这句指责狡啮都要头疼好久，瞬间偃旗息鼓，毕竟这是事实，他连反驳的资格都被剥夺。但流亡期间，狡啮总是在濒死的边缘想起朱。想起朱生气满满的“逮捕你”，仿佛他注定就该死于她的枪下。

从我离开之时起，她就不再只是追随我的影子，她硬朗饱满的内核早就使她成为了别人的光，狡啮欣慰地想。我也被这光刺痛、穿透。

也许是执行官的自觉，也许是长辈对晚辈的担忧，在经验与过往的闪回中，狡啮会把自己想象成一片茂密的森林，长在断崖边上，将深渊隐匿于后。这样，追随在自己身后的女孩，便永远不必直面危险。他用自己的身体隔绝了美杜莎的眼睛，隔绝了塞壬的歌声.

等他回过神来，初出茅庐的女孩早已成为独当一面的英雄。朱让他对她八年间的经历保持缄默，他依言并未询问。但他心知肚明，之前的异地异时也阻隔不了什么。未曾相见的这些年，他们也片刻不离地参与了彼此的生活。

那晚的拥抱是他拖欠太久的愧疚。他与槙岛圣护的对决是命运，那他与常守朱一次次的重逢，便是命运开在他窗边唯一的玫瑰。他不会再逃避了，他理解了爱，他也想要爱。观念的对立并不会扼杀这种纯粹的情愫，尊重，扶持，引导，救赎，这些温和却有力的词，才能够为爱奠基。

他来到了刑事科楼前，余晖散尽，黑幕降下。

朱的手机响起，她看了一眼，是个未知号码。

“你好，我是常守朱。”

“加完班了吗？”

“诶？狡啮先生！”

“楼下等你哦。”

朱看了看刚刚打出几行字的报告，再看了看时间，保存文档、关闭电脑、穿上外套一气呵成，拎起包向电梯跑去。

“狡啮先生你怎么来了！”朱跑向狡啮。

“散步，正好接你下班。”

“一个人散步吗？”朱感到奇怪。

“嗯，顺便追忆一下似水流年。”狡啮眨了眨眼。

“我有被冒犯到，狡啮先生。”朱鼓起脸颊，“那你告诉我，你都想到了什么呢？”

“就比如，你还记得在粮仓我们追捕槙岛圣护时，你说的有关法律的言论吗？你说应该是人来守法，当时我不以为然，现在终于能够认同了。对正义的重新审视，让我意识到，人所致力追求的，并非单纯地惩罚错误行为，而是对错误行为给予正当的惩罚。授权某些身体强健的人惩罚违规者，最简单不过，就像我轻易杀死了槙岛圣护那样。但人类群体还是希望承担集体裁断的成本，确保惩罚能够反映彼此的共同价值。这很重要。”（注3）

“狡啮先生果真变了呢，是好事。”朱将头发拢在耳后，“囚禁你灵魂的是这片土地。你能回来，直面敌人，我很高兴。我会和你站在一起的。”

狡啮牵起了朱的手。

而朱感到狡啮掌心粗糙的伤疤，吻着自己的手。她浑身都滚烫起来。

朱的手很热。狡啮想起读过的英文小说中，有词组carry a torch，形容暗恋。Torch本意是火把，那些藏在暗处偷偷热爱的心情，就像炙烈的火焰烧伤手心的肌肤，却也咬牙耐受，不忍放下。在一本古老的经书，也有相似的、巧妙的句子讲述爱，“爱欲之人犹如执炬逆风而行，必有烧手之患。”（注4）他感受着朱的体温。

“狡啮先生，我以后可以直接叫你的名字吗？”

“当然。”

“慎也。”朱的声音很小，轻得像落下的一片鸽羽。

狡啮被一种仪式感击中了。从她口中喊出的名字，像古典小说中记述婴儿洗礼的段落，像卒业式上领取的证书，像新人郑重交换的婚戒，以及被土壤缓缓淹没的棺木。旧时从生到死，仪式是一枚枚坐标，钉在人世的边缘。他也被牢牢钉住了，下意识地握紧了手中柔软的火焰。

“回家了。”他的笑声被风吹向朱。

天色已晚，夜正深沉，恋人们已走远；时钟停止了它们的奏鸣，而深彻的河水奔涌向前。（注5）

注1：标题来自诗人W·H·奥登的同名诗。  
注2：出自石黑一雄《长日将尽》。  
注3：改写自保罗·罗宾森《海盗、囚徒与麻风病人》。  
注4：《四十二章经·第二十五章》。  
注5：出自奥登《某晚当我外出散步》。

写在后面：写同人其实也就是展现我对角色以及他们之间羁绊的理解。狡朱令我每每心动或心碎的原因就是在于他们的感情很复杂，难以捉摸，时而像冰川浮上海面，时而又像巨鲸盘桓于深海。感情与正义、法律乃至政治紧紧交织在一起；并且内敛，鲜少外露。我喜欢这样的含蓄与留白，我也喜欢他们不仅仅是爱欲而更多是灵魂伴侣的姿态。所以在写文时，更多是克制谨慎地挖掘、填补人物的心理，互动很少大概是自己也不太满意的地方。

谢谢你来看。


End file.
